


Wild Strawberries

by cortchuzska



Series: The Last Lion [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Childhood, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortchuzska/pseuds/cortchuzska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei and Jaime as little children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Strawberries

Cersei loved strawberry jam and Jaime liked it too, but not that much. Cersei always got what she wanted. It was right, because she was the older one. As uncle Kev and Dad; Dad was the Lord because he was older. So Cersei skulked into the kitchens and stole strawberry jam. But Cersei was not that older, only the weeniest bit older, so Jaime always got anything that Cersei got. Thus Cersei gave it to Jaime too. Cersei loved strawberry jam, and ate it and licked her lips and fingers afterwards. Jaime liked it but not that much, and ate it, but he didn’t lick nor his lips nor his fingers.

So Jaime was the one who got caught, and then punished, not Cersei. No strawberry jam, no stewed rhubarb for him, only pear compote. They equally hated pear compote. Jaime would have liked to tell their mother it wasn’t him, but simply he couldn’t betray Cersei. Cersei couldn’t stand Jaime biting his lips, and swallowing pear compote, so she told their father it was her fault: Jaime had strawberry jam, and Cersei had to eat pear compote. But sneakily Jaime always gave her some. After all, Jaime did not like it that much.

Within a week of Cersei’s punishment, Jaime hated strawberry jam only a little tad less than pear compote.


End file.
